Percy Weasley and the Stolen Fudge
by Helloooo It's me
Summary: Written for Creatures of Hogwarts, Acromantula. On Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum.


**A/N - **For Creatures of Hogwarts on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum

- Acromamtula

**Beta'ed by**: imawordbender. Thanks again!

**[~H~]**

**Percy Weasley and the Stolen Fudge**

**[~H~]**

"We didn't do it!"

"You did! I saw you!"

"No, we didn't!"

"You did!"

"We didn't!" screamed a ten-year-old George Weasley, his face growing redder by the second.

"I watched you both do it," Percy spoke calmly, frowning down at the rule-breaking twins.

"We never did it," Fred insisted. "Promise! We don't even like cookies!"

Percy stared at his younger brothers, giving them what they liked to call his 'evil-brother-glare.' What he just couldn't fathom was why they would break rules in the first place. Why would adults bother to put them in place if they weren't important? Rules were there for a reason: not to be broken, especially the rule against stealing food in the middle of the night. Percy glanced around; he was the oldest about and therefore it was his job to put his rule-breaking brothers in their place.

He drew himself up to his full height, cross his arms over his chest, and spoke in a voice that should not belong to a twelve-year-old. "You're fools if you thought I didn't see you take two cookies out of the cookie jar."

"It's not true," Fred and George protested.

"You shouldn't lie to me. It destroys my trust in you, and it destroys your credibility ."

Fred and George looked at each other. "Shut it, Percy. You don't even know what that word means."

Percy's freckles disappeared as his face grew red. "That's entirely beside the point! I should tell mum you've been stealing. Again."

The twins exchanged a glance of horror, before swearing up and down that they had never taken any cookies. George added, "Think about it Percy. If we're innocent––"

"Which we are."

"And you go and tell mum, it'll destroy _your_ credibility."

"Neither of you even know what that means!"

"That's beside the point!" The twins shouted with a smirk.

"You know you can't behave like this and expect to stay at Hogwarts next year. They will not tolerate troublemakers, and you'll both be expelled before you set foot across the threshold."

Fred threw his hands up dramatically. "We'd bust out of there in a blaze of glory before we ever let them expel us!"

The twins ran upstairs, away from the scene of the crime before anyone else could accuse them of anything else. Once they reached the safety of their shared bedroom, Fred turned to George and said, "Why on earth would he think we were stealing from the cookie jar? That was completely untruthful and a hurtful accusation to make."

George replied with a grin on his face, "You are absolutely right, Fred. We were stealing from the homemade _fudge_ tin. Get it right, Percy!"

"Yeah Percy, get it right!"

The twins high fived before sitting on the floor to eat their pilfered fudge.

**[~H~]**

**_Meanwhile, downstairs..._**

Percy thought it would be a good idea to actually check and see if Fred and George had taken any cookies before he reported it to mum. He walked up to the tin and slowly lifted the lid... and found that all the cookies were still there. Strange, he thought. Then what did they take? He lifted the lid on the fudge tin—

"Percy Ignatius Weasley! Why are you looking in the fudge tin? What have I said time and time again about stealing food from the kitchen in the middle of the night?!"

"Mum, I-I wasn't!" Percy stuttered.

"If I walk over there and open that tin I'd better not find _any_ of that fudge missing." Molly threatened, and cast one last glare at her son before marching over and lifting the lid.

"THE LAST TWO PIECES OF FUDGE GONE! YOU KNOW THAT IS YOUR FATHER'S FAVOURITE! HOW COULD YOU, PERCY! I EXPECT THIS FROM FRED AND GEORGE, BUT NOT FROM YOU! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF.

"But I—"

"NO BUTS. BED. NOW!"

"It wasn't me, it was Fred and George," he mumbled before marching up the stairs, followed by his mother's scolding.

"Don't you _dare_ try and blame your brothers, young man. You are a student at Hogwarts now, you should set an example for them, not blame your misdeeds on them! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

**[~H~]**

"Hey Perce, what was that all about?" George smirked as he stuck his head out of the bedroom door at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, we couldn't _quite_ hear it from up here." Fred said, grinning.

"You're right Fred. Although we may have heard one word—"

"One sentence—"

"Half of it—"

"All of it."

"Oh shut up," Percy snapped, his freckled face turning bright red. "Just remember. I won't be there to take the blame for you at Hogwarts, so let this serve as a warning."

With that he turned on his heel and stalked off to his room, slamming the door behind him, shaking the whole house.

"He's right George."

"I know, Fred."

"Because when we're at Hogwarts—"

"We'll never get caught."

Sharing another quick high five the two twins retreated into their room, already discussing the pranks they would pull at Hogwarts.

**[~H~]**


End file.
